


Test Flight

by songshell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songshell/pseuds/songshell
Summary: Genji helps Doctor Ziegler  test her new Valkyrie suit.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Test Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).



“How do you feel, Genji?” she asked for what had to be the thousandth time since he had met her.

“Fine.”

Genji's hands, one prosthetic and one flesh, tightly gripped the examination table he sat on. He had to concentrate to keep himself from warping the table's shape in his grip. He hadn’t been scheduled to see Doctor Ziegler today, but here he was anyway. Reyes had interrupted his training that morning to send him to the doctor’s lab. Could the doctor have, at last, found a cure for the dull ache that constantly troubled him? He tried not to get his hopes up, but life in this strange body would be a little more bearable if he didn’t hurt all the time.

Seemingly oblivious to his mood, Doctor Ziegler focused on a bright holoscreen that detailed Genji's vitals. At his short reply she deftly swiped the screen from view and turned her clear, blue eyes toward him and smiled warmly. His gaze darted to the floor.

"Is the pain any better?"

His grip tightened slightly on the table. "No."

"Hm," the Doctor frowned. She moved closer and took his right arm in her hands. He was forced to release his death grip on the table so that she could move his arm through the movements, bending it this way and that. When she was this close he could smell the soap she used. He had never known her to wear perfume, but the clean, simple scent suited her. 

She had moved down to his hand now. Gently rotating his wrist and then curling each finger down before straightening it out again. The dull ache that normally shot through his hand was suddenly almost imperceptible as his senses honed in on the softness of her skin, and the way the brush of her fingers slightly tickled…

"I’m sorry, Genji. I have been working on something that should be more effective, but in the meantime we can continue to adjust-”

Genji snatched his prosthetic hand away and cradled it with his flesh one as though he had been burned. “If you don’t have a cure then why am I here?” Anger flooded his body so quickly that he almost literally saw red. Had it been Reyes’ idea that he came here? Or that nosey McCree’s? Genji always got the job done, anything else was none of their business. “Did Reyes say something?”

The Doctor took a step back and smiled apologetically, lifting her hands in surrender. “I know you hate when I prod at you, but I thought that while I had you here I might see how you were doing. I was procrastinating because-” A faint blush colored her cheeks as she paused for a moment. “I actually wanted to ask a favor from you.”

“What?” Surprise cleared the anger from his system as quickly as it had come.

“I have been working on a combat suit for medics to wear in the field. It’s close to ready and I was hoping you could help me test it?”

“But you can’t fight, you will get yourself killed!” Genji slid from the exam table and landed lightly on the floor.

She crossed her arms, but her eyes glittered impishly. “Don’t underestimate me. I’ve been practicing with McCree and I’ve gotten to be a pretty good shot, if I do say so myself.”

The thought of McCree teaching her to shoot made him angry all over again. The stupid cowboy flirted with everyone. He could just imagine him finding any excuse to touch her, to brush a golden strand of her hair from her face, or to wrap his arms around her as she aimed with that ridiculous revolver of his. 

Genji again forced himself to relax, to push back the rising tide of his anger. He was aware that he had been silent too long, that the Doctor expected an answer. He couldn’t bring himself to raise his eyes to meet hers, but he could see her shifting her position from the corner of his eye. 

“So, would you be willing to help me?”

“Yes,” he answered, almost before she could finish her sentence.

“Super!”

* * *

  
  


Genji aimlessly threw a stream of shuriken at a row of training dummies, barely registering as they all hit their mark. The main training room was much more spacious than the one dedicated to Blackwatch members, although they were similarly well-appointed. The most startling difference were the large windows that took up an entire wall and allowed the late morning sun to bathe the room in warm light. It made him feel vulnerable and exposed, even though the view only looked out on an empty ocean.

Genji made to retrieve his shuriken when the door opened and the doctor walked in. Her hair, which had been down, was now done up in a wild ponytail. She wore what looked like light armor, but it sported a pair of wings. She carried a staff in one hand and a small pistol on her hip.

She tapped the staff on the ground. "Shall we get started?"

Genji's eyes widened as he began to realize she was serious. But just to be sure, he had to ask, "Are you serious?"

She arched a golden eyebrow. 'Why wouldn't I be?"

Genji combed calloused fingers through his hair. "Doctor Ziegler, this is stupid."

"Stupid! What exactly is  _ wrong  _ with my method?"

"You stand out like a-like a...You look like a cartoon character! You'll be targeted immediately!"

The doctor sighed, "I know you are generally used to more subterfuge in Blackwatch." Her expression darkened. "But that's not how things are supposed to be in Overwatch. I want people to know that whoever is wearing this armor is here to help."

"But it's not only people who need help who will see you. The enemy will target you because you keep your team alive." 

"You are probably right, but just as my team will be relying on me to keep them alive, I will be relying on them." She gave a small smile. "And if I  _ should  _ need to defend myself, I won't make it easy for them. Let me show you."

She turned towards a doorway set a little off to itself, expecting Genji to follow. And after a moment he did, pausing only to retrieve his shuriken. Despite everything, a little doubt began to temper his opinion. Doctor Ziegler was undoubtedly brilliant, a genius. He was curious to see what she had come up with.

The room they entered was spacious, though not nearly as large as the main gym. It was wide and tiered, with ramps and ladders leading up to catwalks. 

"Athena, would you queue up a simulation for us? And make it a little challenging," she said as she shot a quick smile Genji's way. It almost seemed like she wanted to impress him. 

"Of course, Angela," Athena answered. "Would you like for me to generate the usual team to fight with you?"

"No, I think not. It'll just be Genji and me today." The Doctor lowered her voice to a stage whisper as she spoke to Genji, "The holograms meant to represent Overwatch members are a little unnerving. They're like walking dolls!"

"I'll ask Winston to look into upgrading their programing," Athena said, amusement coloring her voice. "Stand ready."

Shimmering lights began to appear all over the training room, quickly taking on the forms of various omnic models. Some followed short patrol paths, while others stood in place, ready to attack anything that came in range.

"All right, we just have to clear out this room."

Genji crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Should I let you take the lead?"

She tapped her staff impatiently on the ground. "I am providing  _ support. _ "

"Ok, just let me know if I need to stop so that you can ask them how they feel." She snorted and gave him a small, playful push. He couldn't help but smile as he turned his attention towards the first target.

A single, tiny omnic blocked their way. As Genji tilted his head up and around the room, he noticed that the omnics became more numerous and intimidating further along the path. 

Genji dashed forward, taking down the first omnic in the blink of an eye. It's broken body disappeared in a similar show of lights to the one that had made it appear. 

They began the journey upward, Genji taking out the majority of the enemies, but the Doctor occasionally pulling out her pistol to deal with omnics that had a longer range. She was a good shot, taking out most enemies with one or two bullets, but he was so far unimpressed.

That is until a Bastion unit got the drop on him. Dozens of bullets hit his back and sent a sudden jolt of pain through his body. He fell to his knees, shocked and unable to react, when a warm glow enveloped him. The pain receded almost as suddenly as it had come, allowing him the presence of mind to aim his shuriken, each one cutting through the bastion's head.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. They pack a punch, although they're not lethal."

"What was that light?" he asked weakly.

"My caduceus staff. Do you still feel any pain?" Concern colored her voice.

"No," Genji said, drawing in a breath. "It was gone instantly." He tested the muscles in his legs, squatting down and then straightening back up. " _ All _ of the pain is gone."

"That's wonderful," the Doctor said gently. "But I'm afraid the effects are only temporary. I'm still working on a more lasting solution."

"This is the best so far. I almost feel normal again," he said wondrously.

The Doctor seemed a little sad, but she smiled brightly. "Shall we continue?"

Genji attacked the rest of the course with renewed vigour, almost flying through the rest of the enemies. The Doctor did the literal flying, the wings on her suit glowing gold as she raced to keep up with him. She was almost as good as he was at dodging and avoiding any enemies that came near her. And she did it all while showing off another surprise her Caduceus staff held: It had another mode that, instead of bathing him in healing light, electrified him and filled him with strength. He was now officially impressed, and he told her so once they'd finished the course in record time.

"I'm glad you approve. I think this technology holds a lot of promise." 

They sat side by side at the top level of the training room, their legs dangling over the ledge of the walkway. 

"I admit I was wrong. You'll probably be in the field more than I am now."

She shook her head, laughing. "I hope not! This is mostly just a proof of concept. But I'm happy I was able to change your mind. I hope I can continue to be this persuasive in the future."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. Genji felt happier and more peaceful then he had in a long time. He wished he could draw this moment out forever, but too soon she began to stir.

"I'd better get back to my office,” she said with a sigh. “There's no end to the work that needs done." 

Genji kept his seat as she rose. "How long will I be free of pain?"

"I'm not sure how long the relief will last, but try to relax. Go about your regular day and come find me this afternoon, or sooner if the pain returns before then." 

Genji watched her leave, and then lay back closing his eyes. This time he planned to listen to the Doctor's orders. 


End file.
